


Can't Pretend

by yourtinseltinkerbell



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourtinseltinkerbell/pseuds/yourtinseltinkerbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I guess that's love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Pretend

**Can't Pretend  
** Fandom: Hannibal  
Song/Artist:  _Can't Pretend_ by Tom Odell  
Summary: I guess that's love. Hannibal/Will.  
Spoilers: Up through The Wrath of the Lamb.

 **Streaming password:** soulsblend  
[Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/mmhacmfchk23mky/cantpretend.mp4)

The finale actually made me finish a vid! This has never happened to me before! The wonders of quality television, I guess. When I first heard this song and got to the  _and our souls they blend_ part I knew someone had to make a Hannibal vid set to it; I tinkered with it for a while before giving up (as I always do). Then the finale happened and I dissolved into a puddle of feels, which pushed me to open up Vegas Pro again. I squeed a lot while vidding this, ngl. I'm such a sap. (But that's okay, because so is Hannibal.) _  
_


End file.
